Save The Date
by Caleb-Darkholme
Summary: Caleb O'Shannon is the product of two of the most fearless Dragon Keepers in the wizarding world. He's the brightest of his class and terribly handsome young man. With all this, he still lies in the shadow of the grandson of The Chosen one...R&R please :D
1. Return to Hogwarts

_Some fifty years after Harry Potter's triumph over the dark lord, Caleb James O'Shannon had just celebrated his 17__th__ birthday. His smile as bright as the midday son and his eyes the same deep intense light blue as his fathers. James O'Shannon was a simple wizard, he worked his 9-5 in the muggle world and was otherwise very to himself. He did however stress to his children the importance of good connections in the wizarding world and now in the 7__th__ year of Caleb's Hogwarts jaunt he was set and ready for the most amazing school year of his life. _

_The boy had had several girlfriends through his years, and honestly it was expected by his parents and his friends. His fair features, light silky smooth skin, countered by those fierce blue eyes made him easily the most beautiful boy in the school. His company however wasn't all that different. They had a four man posse, Caleb, Dustin, Leo, and Caleb's "cousin", Gage Weasley. Gage wasn't exactly Caleb's cousin but they had grown up with each other. Their families had been friends for generations now. _

_Caleb had a knack for animals, as his family had for generations before him. A family of dragon wranglers, a lot of people found his parents occupation to be stupid and foolish, however he loved it more then quidditch on a rainy day. Caleb had been a permanent fixture on the Gryffindor quidditch team since his second year, and would've been named captain were it not for that damned Potter. It wasn't like Caleb didn't like him, actually…that was exactly it. He couldn't stand the little shit. _

_It was always 'Oh Potter is so brilliant' 'Potter is such an inspiration'. Potter this, Potter that, It was ridiculous. Caleb had scored higher then the Potter protégé on his O.W.L.S. and will more then likely score the highest in his class on this years N.E.W.T.S. as well. The bottom line, he was smarter, more talented, and absolutely more handsome then the damned Potter boy. This year though, this year he wasn't sitting in the shadow of the little shit. This year, was his year. _

_"__Hey Gramps!" Caleb yelled in his thick Irish accent as he walked over to the tent across from his parents. Their family had worked and lived in the same camp for God only knows how long. "Gramps!" He called again_

_"__What?!" the even thinker Irish accent called back as Jonas O'Shannon stepped out of the tent, his grey speckled beard and salt and pepper hair staring back at him with intent. "Jesus Caleb ya gonna give me a heart attack." _

_Caleb chuckled lightly and walked up to him hugging the man in his late fifties. "I'm off to Hogwarts, was hoping you'd walk me to the portkey and give me one of those world famous talks of yours." He smiled a little as his grandfather wrapped his arm around his broad shoulders and walked with him._

_"__This is your last year right?" Jonas asked looking up toward the hill where a simple tin can sat. _

_"__Yeah, I'll probably be back here to work afterward. Maybe you'll let me work full time now. Seeing as how you an' Charlie own the entire camp now-a-days." He said looking over and up a little at him. His grandfather was older now but he was still a beast of a man. _

_"__We'll see what your thinking at the end of the year, but I wan ya to do something for me why your up there in Scotland." He said patting his shoulder. "Have some fun kid. This is your last year. Don'cha worry bout them tests or anything, find yourself a nice girl and have some fun. Understand?" _

_"__Gramps come on…Mom'll have my head if I fail my N.E.W.T.S." He said shaking his head a little. _

_"__Will she now?" He said with a bit of a chuckle. "Alright, here." He said lifting the small book out of his back pocket. "A list of all my favorite spells and potions. Your brilliant little head should have some fun with that. Oh and one more request." Jonas said as they neared the top of the hill. "No more losing your quidditch matches alright? If you win the cup this year you may not have to worry about coming to work with the dragons. You're a beast with the quaffle in your hands son." He said slapping his shoulder. "Go get em." _

_Caleb hugged his grandfather and smiled up at him. "Love you Gramps, don't forget to write." He chuckled as Jonas urged him through the portkey. _

_Caleb stepped through the front doors only to be bombarded by the three of his best friends. He shook all their hands and hugged Gage. "Hey guys, How you been?" He said as they made their way into the Great hall for the opening day feast. They all exchanged information on their summers as they sat and ate until the Head master stood. Silence rang through the hall and the usually serious face of their headmaster turned to a slight smile. "Welcome back, my dear students." The Headmaster spoke, his eyes rolling over the students. "For you first year students, I am Headmaster Neville Longbottom. I hope you all have a wonderful time this year, and learn a little in the process." He gave a small wink through his weathered features and messy black hair. "Our Caretaker Mr. Brown would like to inform everyone no one but the seventh year Prefects and house boys and girls will be allowed out of the dorms after 11:30." He smiled lightly "Which reminds me, Can I have our Heads of House step forward and call up their prefects and Head boy and girls?"_

_Four people stood instant, to the far left, a tall lanky man with long black hair and piercing black eyes gazed around at them. This was the Head of Slytherin house and their new Transfiguration teacher, Professor Durton. The next was the Raven claw Head of house, and their charms teacher Professor McGowan. The hufflepuff head was a small, petitely built woman who taught Muggle history, Caleb could never really remember her name. Then there was a large man at the end. This man had been Caleb's idol since he was a boy. He watched as he stepped out and Gage elbowed his side. _

_"__Look its your man crush." _

_"__Shut the hell up." Caleb said glaring over at him for a minute before looking back up to their head of house. Viktor Krum didn't go to Hogwarts when he was in school, however he was still a more then capable student, however that wasn't all. He was the leading scorer for any Chaser in the international quidditch league and held the record for most points scored in a single game. Only Caleb would know stuff like that, but it wasn't all that hard to figure out. _

_Caleb watched as the three others called up their students, not paying attention at all, even when Gage's sister, a ravenclaw, was called up as the prefect for this year even though she was only a 6__th__ year. Then it was Viktor's turn. He opened the small box with the badges inside. There was no way Potter was stealing this one from him. Viktor had taught him everything he'd known about being a Chaser, and had been one of his strongest Transfiguration students ever. "Regina Zimmerman, Caleb O'Shannon, and James Potter." He called them up. He grinned wide as he walked up to his mentor and positioned himself so he didn't have to stand next to Potter. He pulled out the first prefect badge and stuck it into Regina's collar. Then the next, He looked from Potter to Caleb and the nervousness was apparent on his face. At that moment he knew exactly what was going to happen. Viktor stepped toward him and stuck the pin on his collar. He was behind Potter again. _

_He walked back to the table the best possible fake smile on his face as he sat down and they all patted his back and shook his hand. "Sure you didn't get head boy, but you can still sneak us food after we gotta be back in the common room." Dustin said with a chuckle._

_"__Yeah guess so." He said with a nod as he scanned down the table only for his eyes to clash with Potter's and his blood to boil. _

_"__Easy there cuz," Gage said patting his back. "He ain't worth it, you know that." He jammed his teeth into another chicken leg as Caleb nodded to him. _

_"__Alright guys, think I'm gonna head up to bed. Its been a long day, had to help my dad with a horntail today." He said remembering the bloody wound his dad gained along his stomach because of the blasted animal._

_"__Alright, we'll see you up there man." Leo said shaking his hand. _

_"__Later boys." He said getting up off the table and straightening his clothes. He slid his wand back into the pocket of his pants and started out the hall. He watched all the people exchanging hello's and nice to see you again's with the random people he passed. He looked over to the Ravenclaw table and caught the eye of Jennifer Weasley, Gage's little sister that just got her prefect badge. She blushed and looked down at her food again as he passed her and stepped out of the great hall. _

_He took the stairs two at a time all the way up until something caught his attention very suddenly. Well, It wasn't so much that he wanted it to catch his attention, it was that the floor was hard to miss as it crashed into his face. Someone had cast a charm to bind his feet as he climbed. He lifted himself from the ground and pointed the wand first at his feet and muttered something then very calmly pointed it at his face. He turned around and his face looked as perfect as it did before. _

_Below him, chuckling with his posse of groupies, was James Potter himself. He lifted his wand and the Potter glared at him. His cousin's words echoed in his head. 'he's not worth it cuz'. He grunted slight and murmured. "Nice to see you to asshole." He said turning and moving carefully up the rest of the way. _

_He stepped through the fat lady's portrait and into the common room without a word, knowing he would have to sleep in the same vicinity of this demonic little shit was going to drive him insane. How could someone who came from the savior of the wizarding world be such an idiot?! He maneuvered his way through the crowded common room, ignoring all the hello's and how are you's. He bound up the stair and slid into the room where his things should have been however when he walked over to where his and Gage's beds once were there was an unfamiliar trunk in his place. _

_Caleb growled lowly before a voice broke his rage. "Well now that I've taken my rightful spot, you can go ahead and sleep on the third floor with the first years." Potter's voice sounded in his head. He closed his eyes slowly before turning to stare at the much smaller boy. His voice became low, yet steady as he spoke to him._

_"__Potter, get your shit…Off me bed…" He took a deep breath between the slow emphasized words. "Now…" He said staring him down. _

_"__Or what? You gonna get daddy to send some dragons after me?" James said in that teasing sort of way as he twirled his wand around his fingers. _

_"__I'm gonna ask nicely one more time Potter." He said sliding the wand out of his pocket. "Get your shit off me bed." _

_James' wand was up in the instant and pointed at him. "Your stuff is already up in your new bed, and I kind of like my new spot." James was fast, but he didn't have the training that Caleb did, or the ability to improvise for that matter. Caleb raised his wand and ducked simultaneously. As he expected, the charm flew over his head and he made his own in the same instant. __"__Expelliarmus!" _

_The wand flew from Potter's hand and Caleb caught it and pointed them both at him. "Now, Get your ass up to my trunk carry it down and take your shit up stairs." He said throwing the wand at the ground by his feet. He smiled lightly as James grabbed his wand and stormed back out to the common room. "__Accio Trunk" he spoke softly before pointing his wand at the other trunk and dumped it in the middle of the room. His trunk landed softly on __his bed and he unpacked his stuff. _

_He was in the middle of hanging one of his posters of Professor Krum from his playing days when he heard the boys come in behind him. "Hey Caleb, why is Potter's stuff all over the floor?" _

_"Asshole is already trying to ruin my year, not this time baby…" He said pointing his wand at the wall where the poster stood. "Not this time." He said lowing his wand as the poster seemed to set itself into the wall. _

_They all chuckled and he called for his broom. The brand new firebolt, it was a beauty. Even Potter couldn't get a better one. "Hey guys, wanna go throw around the quaffle?" He said grinning a little at them. _

_"Hell no, you always kick our asses…gets boring after a while." Gage said as he plopped onto the bed. Caleb sat down on his own and looked around. _

_"We got a big year ahead of us boys, we're at the top, unstoppable…." Caleb spoke softly as he closed his eyes. "Unstoppable…"_


	2. Quidditch and old friends

He woke up the next morning, obviously earlier then everyone else, well almost everyone. Gage was already up and gathering his quidditch gear. Caleb chuckled softly, "Goin for a little early morning practice huh?" He said sitting up and climbing out of bed.

Gage grinned a bit at his cousin and nodded. "Yeah, Wanna join me? Could use a good chaser to goal tend from." He said cracking his neck lightly as he tossed his gloves into the bag he kept his things in.

"I'm always up for quidditch, you know that…" He said yawning a bit and pulling his pants up, shimmying them over his hips.

It was a beautiful Sunday morning. The sun was high in the sky speckled sky, and a light cool breeze filled the air. Many students were already out of their beds and wandering aimlessly around the castle grounds by the time the pair of them headed for the quidditch chute. Their eyes however caught glints of green as they walked through the ramp and sat their things down. "Slytherins…" Gage grunted out.

"Its cool…We can wait." Caleb spoke softly as he peered around the bleachers. There were a few people among them, including a group of Ravenclaw girls who were quite obviously staring down at them. "Think you got some admirers Gage." Caleb said with a chuckle as he moved over to the bench and laid down atop it.

"That's my sister and her friends man." Gage said kneeling down and pulling his gloves out of his bag and pulling them on. "They think I'm 'icky' remember?" He said with a chuckle. If memory served him right, Caleb remembered the day perfectly. Jennifer and her friends were watching himself and Gage trying to keep a baby horntail from destroying Charlie. When they succeeded he was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek however Gage was called 'icky' and they told him they didn't want any of his 'cuties'.

Caleb chuckled lightly at the memory as the flashes of green slowed and came down to the bottom of the pitch. "Lookie what we got here boys." The thick British accent of Jeremy Stevenson spoke to the boys. Jeremy was the slytherin head boy and quidditch captain. Tall and handsome, his bleach blond hair fell lightly over his face and he flipped it back. "The Gryffindors have come out to have a little practice. Good thing to, your going to need it."

"Please Stevenson, don't get pissy with me because you can't seem to hold onto the quaffle whenever I'm around." Caleb shot back at him.

"O'shannon, this year you have no chance, oh wait…that's just like last year, oh and the year before." He said walking past them. "And the year before." He continued on like that as the entire team passed him and the voices and laughter faded into the locker room.

"Bastards." Gage said mounting his broom and kicking off toward the hoops.

Caleb scooped up one of the quaffles as he jumped onto his firebolt and sped high into the air. How he missed the feel of his broom and the cool Scotland air. He yelled down "You ready?" as he tightened his own gloves. He waited for the go ahead before taking a swan dive straight down through the air. He came up in a massive loop and led him toward the far hoop but through a shot around the back of his shoulder into the near one.

Gage's grunts of disapproval were easily heard in the nearly silent air. All the noise there was came from the small group of Ravenclaw girls. He decided it was time to show off a little. He tossed the quaffle into the air and caught it on the back of his broom. Pointing it straight down yet again, he sped downward. The ball rolled up his back and finally fell off the top of his head. Just then he pulled back, the quaffle bounced off the tip of his broom and he slammed his forehead into it. It flew forward and bounced off the bottom bar of the highest hoop before falling through it.

"Quit showing off ya bloody animal!" Gage yelled at him and threw the quaffle back at him. He caught it in his gloved palm and chuckled lightly zooming back toward him. He cut it down a bit from then on, playing on a level that the other chasers would play, the ones that weren't trained by Viktor Krum himself.

Caleb flicked his head to one side, sending the long black locks in every direction and perspiration soaring through the air. They had spent the larger part of that day out in the pitch, practicing and taking advice from one another on their style of play. By the time they ended even their Ravenclaw spectators had retired to the castle grounds. All but a couple anyways.

Jennifer and her friends stood at the tunnel of the pitch and shook their heads at them. "You boys and your quidditch." One of her friends spoke up. "Never know when to stop."

"You girls and your…staring at my arse, never know when to stop." Gage quipped back at the girl.

"Gage!" Jenny slapped his arm lightly. "We weren't staring at your butt.." Caleb had noticed a bit of the emphasis that Gage had apparently let slide.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. You reckon their gonna try and watch us shower to?" He said as he started toward the locker room.

"GAGE!" She squealed at him, slightly embarrassed now.

Caleb started to follow him, however found himself double taking to look back at Jennifer. He smiled lightly at her before silently disappearing into the locker room.

"Oooooh look who got the lingering gaze." One of Jennifer's friends piped up.

He pulled off his quidditch robes and the tank he had under it, tossing them over by his bag and shook his head, the smile still more then apparent on his face. Caleb's excellent hearing couldn't have caught that last comment any clearer then he could hear Gage singing off key to some muggle song in the shower. He stripped himself of the rest of his clothing before getting into the shower room neighboring Gage's.

The singing stopped long enough for Gage to get a question in. "So what you think of my sister's friend, Think she's got a thing for you mate." The Weasley boy called out of his shower.

What did he think of his sister's friend? Someone was with her? Huh…he didn't notice. "Uhhh She's alright I guess. You can have her if ya like, not my type anyways…" He said grabbing the bar of soap and rinsing himself down.

"Not your type? Last time I checked your qualifications were uhh…Breathing." Gage said with a loud chuckle.

Caleb raised an eyebrow and returned the jest with one of his own. "Your callin' my standards low? You're the one that spent three days in Hogsmeade with Percilla 'the gorilla'"

"I thought we'd agreed never to talk about that mate? And I'd agree to never talk about that one time you said my sister was cute. Remember?" He said pounding on the wall a bit.

"Aye, Ah remember mate." He said letting the water rush over his face. "Not really much of a comparison though. Your sister is attractive at least…Ye played peek-a-boo with the man-woman." They both exchanged a laugh about their conversation, however Caleb's mind was far from it, on the petite sixth year that he'd grown up with.

His mind slid back to a point where he was just a boy, watching his mother and father tame the mighty beast of a dragon. Day after day, learning what they had to give him, all the while playing with Gage and Jenny. He remembered one day in particular, Gage had gone with his grandfather, Charlie, to take care of some of the hatchlings which left him to play around camp with Jenny.

"Jenny!" the much younger version of himself jumped up into the air and waved at the girl. Jenny ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. "Hey Jenny, what you wanna do today?"

"I dunno," Jenny said to him, her two front teeth still missing. "Lets go pretend we're dragon keepers like my mommy and daddy." She said grabbing his hand and dragging him out to the large hill outside their camp. She pointed up to the top, "Do you see it? it's the dreaded wild hornytail!"

They played like that for hours until finally they lay on their backs and looked up at the clouds, the two young children gazing up into the heavens with a full appreciation of what had been given to them. "Hey Caleb."

"Yeah Jenny?" Caleb looked over at her with a little smile.

"You're my friend right?" She asked still looking up at the sky.

"Of course I am Jenny, why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno," She paused a moment and lowered her gaze to the ground below her then looked up and smiled brightly at him as she spoke. "Caleb, do you love me?"

The rush of scalding hot water woke him from his daydreams. "Son of a!" He roared. "Gage I'm gonna kill you!" He said turning off the water and grabbing his towel.

Gage was already suffocating from the laughter as he rolled around on the floor butt naked. He stepped out of the shower and shook his head at him. "You're a dumb ass." He said walking over to his back and pulling on a clean tank top and a new set of boxers. Pulling on his dark jeans, he looked over at the still nude, but recovering Gage. "Get dressed, we're gonna miss lunch." He said shaking his head slowly. "Dumb ass." He said grabbing his stuff and sliding it into his locker. He pulled out his wand and cast a charm to keep it locked until his wand unlocked it.

"Seriously though, You didn't tell anyone about Percilla did you mate?" Gage asked looking up at him.

Caleb laughed lightly to himself and shook his head. "Hurry up." He said pulling his pants on and grabbing his tank top. "I'll meet you outside."

"Hey, you didn't answer…" He sighed lightly as Caleb left the room. "me…"

Caleb stepped out into the sun again, pulling on his tank and adjusting his wand in his pocket as he looked around. He could hear a group of girls giggling but didn't expect them to be waiting directly outside the door of the locker room. When he turned to look at them they all squealed and clung to each other in their little giggle fits. He shook his head lightly and smiled over at Jennifer who stood toward the back of the group.

"I'm serious," Gage said still talking as he walked out the door and pulled on his shirt. "You didn't tell anybody aboouuuuu…" He held the note as he noticed the girls as well. Clearing his throat he bit his lip and looked up at Caleb. "So lunch?"

Caleb laughed lightly even as Gage punched his arm. "Yeah, lets go."

"Heard you ladies were at the pitch today." A very familiar voice walked up behind him and Caleb closed his eyes and bit hard into his lip. Gage had better handle this or he was going to kill this man.

"You have a problem Potter?" Gage said looking up at him with a stern gaze.

"No, actually I'm proud of you guys, taking the initiative. Cause we all know you could use some practice, eh O'Shannon?" Potter quipped at them.

Caleb nearly shot up right there except for his eyes happened to roll across the Ravenclaw table, where Jennifer Weasley was watching the scene along with several of her friends. He closed his eyes again and bit into his lip.

"How about you worry about catching the snitch and get the hell out of here Potter." Gage snarled up at the boy who took a step back and chuckled.

"Easy Weasley, don't get your panties in a bunch." Potter chuckled softly and walked toward the head of the table where he and his goons sat.

"I'm gonna kill the little bastard…" Caleb spoke lowly.

"He isn't worth it Caleb…Don't worry about it." He said as he looked up and another Gryffindor came and sat beside him.

Kalani Mai was a beautiful Hawaiian woman. Her long black hair flowed down to her lower back and her smile rivaled any within the school. Caleb smiled up at her and nodded. She was one of the ex girlfriends that he was still on good terms with. She reached forward and grabbed a goblet of pineapple juice as she spoke. "Don't let him get to you Caleb," Caleb nodded a bit as he dug into a piece of chicken. "I've been doing some research lately. Did you know you are only three hundred points away from being this schools all-time points leader for a chaser?"

"Oh, only three hundred points." Gage said sarcastically. "You can get that in one game can't you Caleb?"

He shook his head and gave an apologetic smile to Kalani. "Don't be an ass Gage. I didn't know that, but what's your point?"

"My point is," She said getting that I know more then you do tone that for some odd reason Caleb loved the sound of. "The reason your guys have lost the last five years is because someone can't get his hands on the snitch."

"We already knew that." Gage said patting her shoulder softly. "Now that you've caught up, maybe you can figure out a way in that brilliant head of yours to get us to win a few."

"Well its simple really." She said not catching on to Gage's obvious sarcasm and expressing how she thought it would work. "If you can hold them under a few goals and the chasers can separate the score by more then 150 the game is ours.

"You expect us to outscore them by at least 16 goals?" Caleb said looking across the table at her. The soft brown pools stared back at him as she nodded nonchalantly.

"Yeah? Shouldn't be to hard for you." She said smiling lightly. "You did learn from the best." She stood again and straightened her shirt. "I'll see you in Potions Caleb."

Caleb nodded lightly and bit his lip. Maybe they could do it. Perhaps he and his chasers could win the cup for them this year, Merlin knows Potter isn't going to unless the snitch just falls in his hand. He looked up as Gage spoke however his eyes were no where near him.

Gage watched Kalani walk toward the girls at the other side of the table as he shook his head. "Why in the hell did you two break up mate?" He watched her sit and shook his head as he licked his lips. "Mmmmm"


	3. The American, The British & The French

Potions, easily Caleb's least favorite class. He nearly fell asleep every time the professor started to talk in that terribly monotone vacuous murmur that exuded from his lips that was supposed to be speech. However Kalani insisted that he stay awake so he could take in the lesson. Potions, come on. It was simple, you read the instructions and make it.  
He sighed lightly as he opened his book while the old salt and pepper haired professor swished his wand through the air to send caldrons their way. He was so careless with his swishing one of the more unfortunate Ravenclaw's took a massive cast iron pot to the face. This woke Caleb up for the rest of the class, mainly because he had to keep from chuckling to himself as they sent him to the nurse. He'd be fine in no time of course, so no one could really blame him even if he let out the fact that he found it humorous.  
Because it was the first day of class the instructor had told them to mix up the Draught of Peace potion, which all of them should have been able to make in their fifth year in order to get this far in potions. It was simple one for him, he'd always excelled in potions for some odd reason though he hated the class.  
"This is the one with powdered moonstone right Caleb?" Kalani said looking over at him as he had already started the potion.  
"Yeah, and don't forget the syrup." He said smiling lightly at her.  
"Of hellebore, gotcha." She said returning his smile and looking into his eyes a moment. He stared back at her for a long time before biting his lip and looking into the cauldron. The only part of this class he enjoyed was that this was the class everyone came to him for answers in, all the other classes he simply excelled silently, not making a big deal out of it.  
Out of the corner of his eye he would catch Kalani's hot chocolate deep eyes gaze over at him for a few seconds before returning to his work. His imagination had a field day with that simple fact. Could she be interested in him again? Why had they broken up in the first place? Even as these thought slid through his mind another did. What about Jenny…  
Light silver steam started to slide out the top of his cauldron as he stewed the brew much like his mind stirred around the thoughts in his head. He thought of every situation that could possibly happen. What if he did get back together with Kalani? He honestly had a wonderful time when they were an item. She was so beautiful and smart and she had the amazing ability to make him laugh even in the worst of moods.  
Everytime his mind went to this a picture of Jennifer popped into his head, and then his thoughts were very rudely interrupted by the door behind them opening. Through the door came their headmaster and then behind him was a beautiful young woman. Her hair a flowing silvery blond and her eyes perhaps even deeper in color then his own blue orbs. He bit into his lip as he watched her blue jean covered hips step with an unearthly grace behind the man.  
Kalani punched his arm and he looked down at her with that 'What?!' expression. She huffed at him, throwing the long black hair over her shoulder. "Men…" She mumbled under his breath, and in that moment of frustration he grinned lightly at her. He remembered that perfectly. How her little nose scrunched up when she got frustrated, and she made that face that made her look that much cuter.  
She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "What're you staring at? Is there something on my face?" She said wiping her cheeks.  
"No, no…" He said smiling a little at her. "Nothing." He said looking back at his potion. He'd been done for ten minutes, just stirring needlessly at it now so he didn't seem to be so far ahead all the others.  
"Excuse me students…" The headmaster spoke aloud as everyone's eyes turned to him. "We've got a new student, her name is Brionne Léontine. I'm sure you will all welcome her warmly. She was at the top of her class in Beauxbatons Academy of Magic so I am sure she will fit in perfectly with my best potions students." The headmaster bowed lightly to them and strode out of the room leaving the professor to seat her.  
Caleb heard Kalani grunt as the beautiful French woman sat directly in front of him, but not before giving him a soft wink and a smile. He couldn't help but smile back at the fair skinned woman. Looking over at Kalani, Caleb gave her a soft playful push as he lifted his wand and thought the incantation to let the cauldron float its way to the professor's desk.  
Brionne turned to him and smiled as she spoke. "I see your very good at potions, first one done and all."  
To Caleb's great surprise she didn't have the French accent he was expecting. With a name like Brionne Léontine he figured she have a very thick accent. He responded a little to late, but she seemed to pass it off as if it happened all the time. "I'm alright at it." He said with a nod as Kalani tensed beside him.  
"I see, well if I have any questions I'll be sure to come to you." She spoke in a sultry, like honey over skin, voice. He gave her a soft smile and nodded. "I'm Brionne." She said extending her hand to him.  
"Caleb." He smiled as he shook her hand  
"Very nice to meet you Caleb." She said, giving him a sexy, corner of the mouth smile as she turned around to look forward at the professor who came to her table and started to speak about the class.  
"You too…" He said under his breath still a bit awestruck at the beautiful and grace she carried. He swallowed lightly and risked a glance over at Kalani, who was now sitting with her arms folded and looking around at everyone. The frustrated look still planted on her visage, including now the pursed lips. He couldn't help but smile at her.  
"What are you smiling at?" She snapped at him,  
He bit his lip and looked forward again. So not a very good time to talk about anything I guess. He'd have to save it for later.

Potions had ended and he left the room, not getting the usual hug he got from Kalani. It didn't worry him to much, she forgot sometimes. Alright so it worried him a lot, but he'd fix it later. Right now it was time for his new favorite class. Viktor Krum had taught transfiguration, his entire schooling career here, however now that they had a more qualified staff member to teach it, Professor Krum got his chance to teach defense against the dark arts.  
Stepping into the dimly lit room he finally regained his smile. The only light in the room fell through the windows, and on this overcast day it gave it the dreary look of being extraordinarily dimly lit. He took his seat close to the front, in the second row to be precise and directly in the middle, just like he'd sat in transfiguration.  
Krum was now an older man, but he still had the thinking process of a teenager, just with much more intelligence and wisdom. He looked up at the instructor and nodded. "Glad to see you again Professor." He said smiling up at him.

"Caleb, nice to see your still taking my class after the switch." He said grinning lightly at the boy. "An aspiring auror perhaps?" Viktor teased, though he preferred it over the boys chosen position. He called the class to order and that when she walked in.

"I'm sorry professor," Brionne spoke to him as she stepped through the rows of people and sat down directly beside him. He could smell her now, a sweet peach scent that made him think of fresh picked fruit. She turned her head in that excruciatingly graceful manner and gave him an icy blue eyed wink. As Krum continue through the lesson the scent just got more and more intoxicating.

They were given their assignment for the class period and he got started. They weren't supposed to be given assignments that could potentially hurt a student, however this was defense against the dark arts, and in this class, like it said, you were supposed to learn to defend yourself from the dark arts. It was really a stupid concept, not being able to learn the things you were supposed to. So what did Viktor do? He gave them a practical assignment.

"Your partner will throw whatever hex they would like at you, and your job is to deflect it or absorb it with any spell you'd like. The one's I've taught you today, or ones you've learned in the past." He said grinning lightly at them, "And if anyone asks, we did book work today. Understand?" They all nodded and showed their agreement and went to work.

"So Caleb," Brionne said grinning at him as the tables were moved out of their way and they spread apart. "Are you any good with this sort of thing?"

He chuckled softly and shrugged. "I'm decent." He said sliding out his wand. In all honesty, he, his wand, and his parents, made him perfect for this class, and honestly, his grades showed the fact. He was a powerful young man, however his modesty seemed to overshadow it all. "Lets see." He said smiling t her. "Throw me something."

And she did, with every strong fluid-like movement he countered with one of his own. One after another he deflected the hexes, her frustrations rising a bit and he had to say, she was not near as cute when she got frustrated. Her blue eyes turned fiery and her hexes came faster and faster. Finally one got passed, but he simply ducked beneath the spiraling devil and she hissed at him.

"Okay, so you're good." She said shaking her head as she sniffed a little. "What's you secret?" She asked looking him over.

"Fighting dragons." He said rather flatly.

"I was serious." She said chuckling lightly and smiling up at him.

Her smile made him grin a bit wider. "So was I." He said winking lightly. "Your up…Ready?" She gave him a nod and he started to fire hexes at her. He grinned lightly as she blew a few of them directly back at him and threw a few 'dragon boy' comments at him. He jumped up and spun then came down in a perfect crouch. One of the hexes he sent at her came flying toward him and he flung his wand upward and deflected it up into the air.

"Ya know, If I wasn't so impressed I'd probably be kinda irritated." She said grinning lightly at him, as she stepped toward him and patted his chest. "I'll see you around, big boy." She said standing up on her tippy toes and kissing his cheek lightly. "Very soon hopefully." She whispered as Krum called the class to an end and she grabbed her bag and walked out without another word.

Wow. That was something very…very erotic. He shook his head a little and grabbed his book, catching that 'you better watch yourself with that one' look. He chuckled lightly and grabbed his bag. "Hey Professor, You mind if I come by a little later? Maybe tomorrow so we can talk?" Caleb said looking up at him.

"You're always welcome up here Caleb." Viktor said nodding lightly at him.

"Have a good day Professor." He said smiling lightly up at him before turning and moving out the door. So his day had been more than a bit interesting so far today. Potions and DADA were his only classes today so he figured he'd run down to the library and pick up a few books before practice.

He took the stairs two at a time and smiled lightly as he stepped into the room. He always loved it in here. So quiet and peaceful, and it gave him a place to get away from…

James Potter sat at the table with Kalani, her eyes never leaving his as she chuckled softly at one of his stupid jokes. A tinge of jealousy hit him very suddenly, but he didn't dare walk up to him. His jaw clenched hard as he took a deep breath. He came in here for books and that's what he was going to get. He stepped through to one of the shelves and started to go through them silently.

His fingers slowly slid through the titles, walking the books as he read them, pulling one or two out as he went. "Hey Caleb!" a sweet innocent little voice called from behind him. He smiled gently and he turned to see Jennifer coming toward him.

"Hey Jenny, how're you?" He said smiling over at her.

"I'm good." She said looking back down the aisle of books. "I uhh… I saw your Ex…With James." She said biting her lip a little.

"Oh really?" He said rather nonchalantly. "I didn't noticed."

"You've always been a horrible liar Caleb." She said giving him that apologetic look.

"Oh don't worry about it Jenny." Caleb said shaking his head. "Its gonna be fine." He said giving her a little wink.

"Yeah, but I kind of thought you still had this thing for her…" Jennifer said, her hope of the answer she wanted not as apparent as she thought it might be.

"I don't know.." He said biting his lip a little. "I mean, sure, we had a good run and I had a good time..Just don't know anymore."

"Well maybe you should start looking elsewhere.." Jenny said looking him over again.

He smiled a little down at the younger girl and shrugged as he peered through the books and his eyes met Kalani's deep brown orbs. "Maybe I should." He said looking down at Jenny again and giving her a bit of a smile. "I gotta go to practice here in a minute but uhh…I'll see you later?" He said looking down at her. She gave him a smile and a nod and he gave her a hug. "See you later Jenny." He said moving to the other side of the book shelves and slapping the back of Potters head. "Plan on gracing us with your presence at practice?"

"Practice, right…Tonight."

"In an hour…" He said with a little nod.

"Yeah, sure whatever Caleb, just beat it." Potter said waving him off.

Caleb looked over at Kalani and shook his head. "All because I looked at her huh?" He chuckled a little and shook his head as he walked toward the door. "Just like old times." He said biting his lip and looking back at her one more time. This time however, his look wasn't the way he wanted it to be. It was, for some reason, pleading.


	4. Try again?

Finally, Quidditch! Something to take Caleb's mind away from all this drama. It seemed to be exceedingly more difficult to do as his grandfather said when women had to be so…Women like. He chuckled softly at the thought as he pulled his practice robes on. A few of the players were already out in the pitch. Gage walked up to him and tossed him the keys to the trunk that held their balls. "Potter gracing us with his presence Captain?"

"Don't know, might be to busy flirting with Kalani." He said unlocking the trunk and pulled out the quaffle. He turned to look at Gage's very confused face. "Explain later." He said picking his broom up. "Tom, Fred!" He called into the locker room. "When you get out here you can let the bludgers out. "Alright, Leroy," He nodded at the fourth year boy with stringy black hair. "Amanda." A fellow seventh year with a sweet visage. "Lets get some passing done, and test out our marvelous goal keeper, sound good?"

"And what should I do oh fearless leader?" The agonizing voice of James Potter spoke out through his instructions. "Oh wait, I'm captain aren't I? Maybe I should be giving orders. At least, last time I checked that's how it worked."

He took a deep breath and looked up into the stands to see Kalani staring directly at him, her smile radiating down at him. She was so beautiful it was..

His thought was cut short. "Hey! Was I speaking to fast for you?" Potter said waving his hands up in the air trying to catch Caleb's attention.

"Potter, would you know the first thing about leading this team?" He asked looking him over. "When do you come to practice?"

"I'm here all the time, thank you." James said stepping toward him and mounting his old school firebolt. "Now, get to work." He kicked off and called down. "One of you let that snitch out for me."

"I'm gonna…" He took a deep breath and looked over at Gage and then up at Kalani again who was now sitting with her head in her hands. "Lets go guys." He kicked off into the air and sped through it.

"Alright!" He called, "Lets put in some work." He called for the quaffle and ducked under a bludger. Speeding forward he went into a corkscrew and tossed the ball to one of the other chasers. It was refreshing, the wind blowing through his hair, the feel of the broom beneath him. It cleared his mind, made him feel good and forget all his problems. They seemed to spend hours out there, by the time it was over, all of them were sweating horribly, well…all of them but one.

James touched down about fifteen minutes after they had. "Honestly, you guys have horrible chemistry, need to get your acts together." He said setting the snitch back in its place.

Caleb was really not taking this today. He turned to looked at James and gave a very over exaggerated laugh. "Look you little punk." He said stepping forward his expression turning hard and cold as he stepped quickly toward him. "How about you worry about catching you little golden ball and I'll take care of the rest of the squad? How about that?" He said pushing James back.

"Excuse me?" James said recoiling and pushing him back. "I'm the damn captain here Dragon boy, you better just mind your tongue."

Caleb took a deep breath as Gage walked up to him and grabbed his shoulder. "Caleb…" Gage spoke slowly.

"No… I'm done with this Gage." He said shrugging off his hand. "Potter, let me ask you something. It may be a little hard for that puny little mind to understand, but lets see if I can get through to it." Caleb stepped forward and stared hard at him. "Do you know why we constantly lose? Do you have any idea?"

"Yeah, because you guys don't keep the game close enough for me to win it." He said snapping back at him. "Don't you go trying to pin this on me O'Shannon."

"Don't start with me Potter! The reason we keep losing is cause…" Another hand touched his shoulder, this one silenced him however. Much smaller then Gage's and soft, caring, with its touch. He turned slowly and looked down at the beautiful Hawaiian woman.

"Stop Caleb," She spoke softly. "For me?"

He bit his lip slowly and swallowed. How could he possibly say no to that? How?! The simple answer is that it was impossible. Caleb gazed down at her, emotionally torn at the moment. He just found her flirting with this guy, and now she was pleading with him, and she had that face, that 'You know your going to do whatever I ask you too but I'm going to pretend like I have to plead with you anyways' face. He closed his eyes a moment, it was silent and everyone was waiting for what he was going to do. He nodded a bit at her and stepped away from them all, moving immediately into the locker room.

Slamming his fist hard into the locker her growled lowly as he sat down on the bench and bit hard into his lip. Why did Potter have to be like that? He always brought out the worst in him. Ever single time! There wasn't a single exception either. Every single time. Was that why they had broken up? Because he acted so stupid when Potter was around? He pulled off his robes slowly tried to calm down. The team filed in silently, up and including Potter who thought he might make another remark but Caleb glared hard enough to turn him off to the idea.

He kept to himself for the next few hours, sitting alone in the common room reading his book. In all honesty it didn't interest him at all, but it gave him an excuse not to talk to people. It filled up, then when dinner came around it emptied again, however he didn't join them in the hall for their daily feast. He stayed up in the room and looked over at the fireplace. At this point he really wished that tents had fireplaces. He could really use a good dose of Jonas O'shannon right now. He leaned back in his big arm chair and closed his eyes. However as he did he heard the fat ladies frame open and saw the black mass of hair step through. "Caleb, come down to dinner…" Kalani told him.

"Not hungry." He said lifting up his book again trying to dodge the conversation that was so obviously going to happen anyways.

"Caleb, don't be mad at me please…We were just talking." She said walking up to the coffee table and sitting on it in front of him.

"I'm not mad at you Kalani…" He said setting the book in his lap and looking forward at her.

"Good," She said a faint smile coming back to her face. "Please come down to dinner Caleb." She pleaded lightly with him. "Please?"

"I'm really not hungry Kalani, If I was I'd go down with you." He said looking her over again.

She nodded a little and looked up at him. "Remember when I used to sit in your lap, and we'd read together. Never said anything, we'd just read." She patted his knee softly. "I'd lay my head on your chest and we'd fall asleep in this chair." Caleb smiled down at her and nodded, "We'd sit in this chair, whenever we had free time just to get some quiet time together."

He smiled down at her and held out his hand to her. "Just a little while? Just for old times sake?" He said gazing down at her with the penetrating blue eyes that seemed to reflect in her own deeper brown orbs. She gave him a light nod and climbed up into his lap.

"I missed this." She whispered softly as she curled up into a little ball like she always did when they did this. "A lot.."

"So have I Kalani." He said as she sat her head on his chest. How he did miss this, having her to hold, to comfort him after Potter had made him blow a gasket, to kiss him softly when he needed her. He bit into his lip as he lowered his head to set it against hers. "Kalani, What happened?" He spoke softly.

"I don't remember.." She spoke softly. "Probably something stupid.." She said, her voice suddenly sounding very weary. He kissed the top of her head softly, and sighed a little bit. "Do you think…" She yawned a bit against his chest, "Maybe we should try again?"

His eyes opened again and he looked down at her not exactly sure what to say to that. "I uhh…" He smiled softly and kissed her head again. "How about we decide after you wake up?" He said, however the beautiful young woman did not offer a reply. He smiled lightly, she always slept like a rock when she was laying with him. He closed his own eyes and laid his head against hers again. This left his mind to wander freely, his fingers lightly caressing her things under the mid-thigh shorts. This is what he wanted wasn't it? I mean, the most beautiful woman he could possibly think of, laying in his lap. He closed his eyes and slowly, but surely, drifted off into his own sweet slumber.

He woke up as the common room filled again, and somehow they were the center of conversation. Okay, so he knew this would happen. Slowly, he lifted his head and looked around the room. Everyone was looking from them to their own conversations, then back. Kalani still slept soundly against his chest and he didn't see the need to wake her for something as trivial as this. He looked around at everyone and brought his finger to his lips to keep them down. There would be rumors now. Rumors that the two were back together, and yet he didn't honestly care all that much.

Soon the room emptied again, including the newest Gryffindor, the French woman Brionne. However the fact that the beautiful Hawaiian on his lap didn't phase her a bit. She gave him a little wink as she moved up to the dorms. That wasn't good. He bit into his lip and laid his head back down on hers which caused her to stir. "Easy Kalani…Go back to sleep." She mumbled something unintelligible and slowly drifted back to sleep. He smiled gently and looked up as Gage walked into the common room with one of the sixth year girls under his arm. Their eyes locked for just a moment and in that moment Gage's grin turned to a full blown smiled he gave Caleb a slight nod.

Caleb chuckled softly at the small gesture of approval from his best friend. He shook his head slowly and laid it back down atop hers. Once again, after a few moments he was asleep yet again and in his dreamland.

He woke the next morning, Kalani already awake and tracing little patterns over his chest. It was still early, very early in fact. It was still dark out, and the fire roared in the common room. She looked up at him and smiled, her perfect smile radiating up at him. She was beautiful. "Good morning.." She spoke softly up at him.

"Good morning beautiful, how did you sleep?" He asked looking down at her.

"Wonderful, Caleb." She said reaching up and caressing his jaw. Her eyes seemed to search his for a very long time. He could see her swallow down whatever fear she was trying to face as she spoke. "Does this mean…" She asked looking up at him.

"Is that what you want it to mean?" He spoke softly to her, for a long moment neither of them said anything. Then she slowly nodded. His smile widened a bit as she did. "Then I guess it's official."


	5. Dinner for Two? Right

_He took a swig of orange juice with his left hand, his right bring occupied as it was wrapped around the beautiful Hawaiian woman beside him. He bent down a softly kissed her cheek. Honestly it was like they never had broken up, like nothing ever changed. Like they were still Hogwarts' perfect couple. Jenny however, had not turned her head in his direction the entire time they were down for the morning meal._

_Brionne however, hadn't stopped looking at him from across the Gryffindor table. Caleb kept his eyes far from her, mainly to keep from staring. Instead he focused on Kalani, leaning down every few minutes and kissing her softly. Caressing her side softly with his fingertips, "What's on the agenda for today?" She asked softly_

"_Transfiguration, with you." He said tapping the tip of her nose to make her scrunch it up like a bunny. "Then I go to Charms, then I've got a meeting with Professor Krum, Then I have a surprise planned for you." He said grinning lightly at her. _

"_A surprise?! What is it?" She asked now extremely exciting. _

_He grinned lightly at her but slid his hand along her side. "Meet me outside the pitch right after practice." He said kissing her cheek lightly. "You're gonna love it." _

"_I'm sure I will Caleb," She said lightly caressing his jaw. _

_Caleb stood up and held out his hand to her. Helping her up he brought her under his arm again and looked over at Gage. "You coming?" _

_Gage shook his head and chuckled. "Nah man, Gonna finish eating then I'll meet ya'll in class." Caleb gave him a nod as Kalani said goodbye to everyone, and then they were off. Walking through the halls, her under his arm. It was a beautiful thing really, having her back with him, but he couldn't help but have this feeling in his stomach. If it didn't work the first time…how was it supposed to work now? He smiled down at her and leaned down kissing her cheek softly as they made their way up to the charms room. _

_Caleb loved transfiguration, it was probably his favorite subject. The things he could do with his wand in this class were unimaginable. He sat down on the first row of seats, Kalani to his right and he saved the seat on the other side for Gage. He smelled it first, that sweet aroma. He closed his eyes as he heard the bag fall on the table next to him and he looked up at her. Normally he would let her sit there, but he had to make a statement right now. "Sorry…Seats taken." He looked up at her as she stared questioningly down at him. "Sorry." He said shaking his head as Gage walked in. "Down here Cuz." He said facing forward again as the young French woman moved back a few rows. _

_Gage took his seat next to him as he looked over at Kalani who beamed up at him with those beautiful hot chocolate eyes. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly before grinning at her and looking up at the teacher who immediately started in on the lesson. Double transfiguration awaited them, then she'd go down to muggle studies and he'd go over to Charms. He barely paid attention through the entire lesson, but rather watched Kalani for the largest part of the time, though she insisted that he pay attention. He just chuckled softly and shook his head. _

_They finally broke into smaller groups to practice the spells they were supposed to have studied over the summer. He successfully learned to transfigure himself and the different parts of his body, even without doing it over the summer. He lifted his wand and motioned it in a few directions. Slowly his head sprouted an enormous lions mane. Gage and Kalani got out their laughter as he changed back and grinned at them. _

_Caleb walked her down to muggle studies and spent a few extra minutes snogging with her than he probably should have, but he still made it to charms with a few seconds to spare. He made his way toward the front and sat down, pulling out his quill and some parchment. There was always written work in this class. It was pretty much a given, however he wasn't quite sure of how much of it he'd actually get done today. This was probably his only class without the Brionne or Kalani, so this was officially the class he was going to do the worst in. He had to use this time to sort out his thoughts. He smiled softly as he thought about Kalani. Everyone told him that they were the perfect couple, and to an extent they were. They never really fought except the times when he did something extraordinarily stupid. Brionne was beautiful, but something about her definitely turned him off, however whenever she was around he couldn't seem to put his finger on it. _

_Then there was Jenny. He loved Jenny. She'd been like a sister to him since there were little kids, but something inside him, some beast, wanted more, wanted her to be more. He shook his head a little as he started on the essay that was immediately assigned. They were supposed to right what they learned about the books they were supposed to read over the summer. Had he read them? Of course, but he really couldn't think of any of that right now. It was honestly useless at them moment to think about anything that had to do with school work. _

_For now, he had a dinner to plan. Class ended and he walked straight to Professor Krum's office. Several people stopped him, but her only stopped long enough to exchange hello's and how are you's before he started down the stairs again. He walked through the emptying class and up to the Professor's desk._

"_Got here faster then I thought you would." Viktor said standing up from his desk and walking toward the steps that led up to his office. "Come on," He waved the young Irishman toward his office. Caleb followed him up and took a seat in his usual spot, the big comfortable crimson red arm chair directly in front of his desk. "So what's on your mind?" Viktor said grabbing two glasses and pointing his wand into both of them, water spilling out to fill them both._

"_Professor, This was supposed to be my year…" He started, then paused sighing a little. _

"_Seems like its panned out to be in your favor, your not mad about he head boy thing are you?" Viktor spoke lightly to him as he sipped at his water. _

"_No, not at all…" Caleb looked up at him and smiled. "I understood that eventually. Its just, I don't know. I want this year to be perfect. I'm back with Kalani, but than I've got Brionne trying to get after me constantly and Jenny…" He bit his lip. _

"_Gage's little sister?" _

"_Yeah.."_

"_She's a bright young woman, not like Kalani, but she's smart." Viktor said smiling lightly trying to keep the conversation from getting to heavy._

"_I know she is, and I feel like there is something there between us but…I don't know if its worth it. Then there is quidditch…" _

"_Oh yes…I heard you guys were going to suck it up again this year." Viktor said chuckling softly. _

"_Its really not all that funny, Professor." Caleb quipped back._

"_Oh I completely agree, it's a disgrace that the best tandem of chasers is weighed down by the extreme lack of play at the seeker position, but there is nothing that I can do about that." Viktor said shrugging a little. "Neither is there with your relationship issues." He smiled as Caleb took a sip of his water and sunk deeper into the chair. "Obviously you can here for advice, and I've been here for you the last who six years for this and I will not cease here."_

"_Thank Merlin, finally someone that can give me something decent to go off.." He mumbled as he grinned and sat up again. _

"_As for your quidditch problem, Take your team and practice without Potter. I realize that this is against the rules, however if James does not show up there is nothing wrong." He said smiling a little at him. "You can win without catching the snitch. I taught you well." Viktor cleared his throat and looked at his desk. "For your woman problems I suggest a long bath in the prefect bathroom, I think you'll find something in there of particular interest." _

_Caleb stared at him for a long moment. "Whats in the prefect bathroom?" _

_Viktor simply smiled at him. "Go, you'll find out. Is there anything else?"_

_Caleb still sat silently staring up at him as if waiting for something more then he nodded. "Yeah, what kind of flowers should go in the middle of a starry skied candle lit dinner?" _

"_Candle lit? Nice touch…Ummm…" He bit his lip a little and turned his head. "For Kalani I'm assuming, I'd suggest a dozen red roses." Caleb shook his head slightly and opened his mouth to speak, but Viktor continued. "I realize that you are probably thinking, well I could have thought of that, but here's the kicker." He waved his wand and out of it sprung a short stemmed tropical flower. "Put this in her hair, ya know how the women down in Hawaii wear then over their ear." _

"_That's brilliant." He said grinning a little at him and standing. "Thank you Professor." _

_Viktor stood and walked over to him walking him to the door. "don't forget to take a bath in the prefect bathroom soon, It'll help a lot, I'm certain of it." _

"_I will.." He said with a nod as he took the flower and stepped out the door. "see you later Professor. _

_Caleb stepped out of the hidden door and onto the large flat rooftop of the castle. It really was a beautiful view, even in the daylight. "__Accio Table_" He incanted. The table landed softly on the rooftop and he took the linnen table cloth he'd brought up from the kitchen and laid it down. It was a beautiful day, no wind at all, however he set up a few charms on the rooftop to keep any harmful weather out. _POP! _He jumped into the air and spun, pointing his wand at the source of the sound. There, her little arms high in the air, a house elf looked up at him. "Oh I'm sorry Clarabelle. You scared me." 

"I'm sorry master, but you did call for me correct?" 

"Yes I did, and what have I told you about calling me master Clara?" Caleb said looking down at her. 

"I'm sorry master, it's a habit not easily broken." The tiny squeaky voiced elf spoke. 

"Its fine, were all my preparations made?" Caleb said straightening the table cloth. 

"I saw to them myself master." 

"Thank you Clara." He said smiling a little at her. "If it isn't to much to ask could you bring it up here too, I don't trust anyone but you to set the table." 

"It would be my pleasure master O'Shannon" The tiny elf said smiling up at him with a bright smile. 

"That's all I needed Clara, any advice?"

"Dress nice, that red silk shirt would look very nice with the cloth and the flowers." 

"Thanks Clara."

The elf bowed than there was a pop again and she was gone. The elves here were all very good to him, because he wasn't a complete ass like some were. He gazed out over the edge of the massive castle a moment and smiled down at the lake. It was going to be a perfect night. Nothing was going to ruin this. 

He made his way back down to the common room and stepped through the portrait hole. Smiling a bright warm smiled, Caleb snuck into the room and behind Kalani who was sitting at the table near the fire reading a book. He leaned down, slowly sliding his arms under hers and laying his chin on her head. She melted back into him and he grinned a little, softly kissing the side of her neck. "What you reading baby?" 

"I wasn't really reading actually." She said softly, "Been trying to figure out what your surprise is all day." She said sighing softly as she tilted her head back and to the side as he kissed her neck. She'd always seemed to melt when he did that, he remember very vividly. He smiled softly hot breath sliding along her neck, dancing along her collar bone and to her nether regions. "Mmmm." She gave him a little moan. 

"Well you don't have to wait to much longer." Caleb spoke softly, still snuggling against the side of her neck. 

"Good, cause its been driving me crazy." She said quietly still relaxing her head against his shoulder. Caleb's smile remained planted on his face even as Potter very audibly walked by making disgusting puking noises trying to distract him. 

"I'm gonna go change alright? Be down in a few minutes.." He whispered against her neck. 

"Change? Should I be wearing something nicer?" She looked down at her tight low ride blue jeans and equally formfitting tee. 

"Oh honey you don't have to dress up, I just wanna wear something nice for y.." He didn't even get to finish as she stood up. 

"Nope, I've gotta get into something more appropriate." She said leaning toward him and kissing his lips softly. "I'll be down in ten minutes." She said running up the stairs. 

He sighed a little and walked up the stairs to his own dorm. Most women would probably have taken far more then ten minutes, however Kalani wasn't most women. When she said ten minutes that meant ten minutes. She would be down there in exactly ten minutes or she would be apologizing the entire time, it so rarely happened that she wasn't it wasn't even an issue. He changed into a nicer pair of jeans, dark blue, and pulled the blue silk shirt onto his back. Buttoning it up slowly he looked into the mirror and smiled. 

He made it down the stairs with enough time to look around and then hear the click of high heels coming down toward him. He turned around and grinned up at her as he looked over her. The dark blue satin dress seemed to fit perfectly in all the right places. Caleb stepped toward the stairs and offered his hand, helping her on the last step and taking her toward the portrait hole.

"Oh almost forgot." He pulled his wand from his pocket and waved it like Viktor had shown him. A beautiful blue tropical flower popped out and he slowly set it in her hair. "A beautiful flower for an even more beautiful woman." He spoke softly and leaned up kissing her lips softly. 

"Your so sweet Caleb.." She said smiling softly at him, "So where are we going?"

"You'll see." He said taking her hand again and walking her up the stairs. He walked her though the secret passageways. The walk wasn't too long, but she was questioning whether he knew where he was going the entire time. He simply chuckled and nodded as they came to the last door. Slowly he opened it and walked her out onto the large open rooftop. 

Kalani gasped as she walked out onto the roof top. Her eyes first laid upon the perfectly set table, from the silverware to the roses to the meals on their plates. They walked up to the table and the setting was even more amazing from close quarters. The beautiful red roses sat in a vase just to the side so they could see each other while sitting across the table from one another. On their plates was her favorite meal, chicken cordon bleu with green beans and mashed potatoes. "You remembered all my favorites." She said beaming up at him. She leaned toward him and kissed his lips softly. "Thank you so much baby." 

"Your very welcome honey." He said walking her to her chair and pulling it out for her. He slid into his own seat and smiled across the table at her. He stuck his fork in the chicken and cut a piece sticking it in his mouth as she started to cut hers. 

"How did you remember all this?" She asked softly to him watching his face flicker in the candlelight. 

"How could I forget?" He asked softly, his eyes taking in her beauty. She was probably the most beautiful woman in the world at this moment. She even blew Brionne out of the water. Soft, fair, skin that seemed to call out to him, beautiful chocolate brown eyes, perfect curves. Caleb smiled slowly as he continued to eat. 

"So how did your meeting with Professor Krum go?" She asked looking up at him as she ate. 

"Oh it was good, He basically told me how we were going to win without the help of a.." He cut off as he heard a thud behind them. He turned to look at the door and bit into his lip as he stood. This was not doing to happen. They were not going to be interrupted. However, as he reached forward to grab his wand the door burst open and two figures that seemed to be locked in several different places came stumbling through the doorway. 

Kalani gasped at the sight and Caleb very nearly snarled as he stood. James Potter had his pants around his ankles and his tongue and other organs shoved into places that were best kept in private. The receiver of this Potter pounding was none other then the beautiful French woman, Brionne. He almost chuckled at the irony as Potter finally noticed they were not alone and looked back at them, not ceasing in the movement of his hips. "You two mind? I'm kinda busy." 

"Potter I will fucking…."

"Caleb," Kalani jumped to her feet and caught him by the wrist pulling him back to her. "Caleb lets just go, please, you don't need to get in trouble because he's a disgusting pig." 

"Kalani, this was supposed to…" He looked over at Potter who had refocused his attention. Potter had no idea how lucky he was Kalani was looking out for his best interest. He would have noticed a substantial shrinkage in a very vital area were it not for her. He shook his head slightly and took her hand as she lead him out. 

They walked all the way back to the common room silently, however she held him close, trying to calm him. Finally she got him sitting in his big crimson armchair. "Honey, its fine…That was easily the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." 

Caleb shook his head a little, staring into the fire, still more then a little pissed off. "It was supposed to be perfect Kalani.." He said looking up into her eyes. "It was our perfect night.." 

"It was perfect." She said smiling gently at him. "I loved it." 

He gazed up at her for a long moment, the warm soft smile softening his hard expression. Caleb searched her eyes and spoke lightly. "I'm glad you liked it." 

She leaned down and kissed his lips softly. "I loved it Caleb.." 


	6. Realization

_Caleb woke up early the next morning, they were still in the big red armchair that they seemed to fall asleep in a whole lot. It was cold and the beautiful Hawaiian shivered atop him. He reached into his pocket, trying not to wake her as he pulled his wand to the surface. Pointing it toward the fireplace he whispered "__Incendio" _The fire started instantly and he wrapped his arms about her. The steady rise and fall of her chest against his, her warm, gentle, breath dancing lightly over the side of his neck, left him at peace. The bright eyed Irishman, closed his eyelids, extinguishing them for the moment. He had much to do today, however for now, he was going to bask in this moment for as long as it would possibly last. 

It remained silent in the common room for a long time, until he began to hear people stirring over his head. He sighed softly before leaning down and lightly kissing Kalani's forehead. "Time to wake up babe." his voice rang lightly through the room though he merely whispered. She stirred slowly and gazed up at him with a little smile.

"Good morning.." She whispered softly

"Good morning." He smiled back down at her. She lifted herself up a bit to kiss his lips gently. He smiled gently against her lips and nuzzled against her. "You sleep well?"

"Of course I did…" She whispered lightly as she slowly ran her hand along his chest. "How couldn't I? I was with you." she gently kissed the side of his jaw. 

"Thanks baby…" He spoke softly as he leaned down and snuggled his head against Kalani. Caleb let out a low sigh as the first few people came down the stairs. 

"Here we go again." Gage's voice came out first and he smiled lightly. "Well hey, at least you two aren't half naked like I found you last year, That was more then a little disturbing." He said dropping his bag on the table across from them. "Honestly it isn't all that hard to sneak a girl up to the bed man, and no one in our room would rat on ya." Gage plopped into the chair, not surprised at all to find he was the only one talking. "So we going to practice today captain? I figured we get a few hours in before Potter showed up and ruined it for us all." 

Caleb simply nodded, however the thought was very fresh in his mind. Potter and Brionne ruined an absolutely perfect night. Kalani's warm hand softly played over his chest still and it kept him calm for the most part. One of these times Kalani wasn't going to be there to save Potter from a good old Irish ass whipping. "Alright, well I'm gonna go run. I'm sure you got enough exercise last night so I'm not even gonna ask if you want to come."

Kalani huffed lightly and kissed Caleb's neck softly. "Men." She shook her head and snuggled into his neck. "Don't wanna get up baby."

"I know…" He spoke softly and held her tight for a moment. "But we got potions again today." He said patting her butt lightly. "Come on baby, we gotta get up."

She groaned lowly and slowly pulled herself off of him. Smiling gently up at her, he stood and wrapped his arms around her waist. She rested her arms atop his, her hands at his shoulders, "I really did miss this Caleb." She said softly. 

"So did I," He said nodding a bit. "Go get changed baby. I'll meet you down here when your done." She nodded to him and kissed his cheek before moving up the stairs toward the girls dorms. He rubbed his eyes a little and walked up through the spiral staircase. He gazed out each window as he moved up. It was going to be overcast today. A perfect day for a long hard practice. He'd have to be ready for it. Slowly, he made his way into the large room and popped open his trunk. Changing out of his nicer clothing he got into a polo and blue jeans. Shaking out his hair, he looked around at all the sleeping people. He wasn't sure how they slept so long, but somehow they pulled it off. 

Bounding down the stairs he landed softly at the foot and walked over toward the fire as Gage came running back in. "Hey bro, what's up?" Gage said stopping as he came toward him. 

"Not much, make sure the team knows about practice tonight. We've gotta be ready. Friday is our first match." Caleb said leaning back against the chair. 

"Yeah I know, Slytherin team looks good man, how are we going to beat them."

"Well we can't do it the old fashion way." Caleb said shaking his head. "Potter can't catch a cold let alone a snitch."

"I know, so what're we going to do?" Gage said rubbing the back of his neck. 

"We've gotta beat them with the quaffle, plain and simple." He said shaking his head. "you've gotta keep it out and we've gotta get it in." 

"Damn…That means your going hard on me all week huh?" Gage said looking pleadingly at him. 

"sorry man, but I gotta get you ready, just to make sure." Caleb said shaking his head with a shrug. 

"Its all good. I understand. I'm gonna go change, see you later man." They shook hands and just in time Kalani came down the stairs with Jennifer. He swallowed lightly and looked over both of them. It didn't look like Jenny was taking it to hard. He walked up to them and gave Jenny a hug like he always did, though she was a bit hesitant. "How are you ladies doing?" He said moving to Kalani and wrapping his arms about her waist.

"I'm okay." Jenny said giving him that faint little smile that she did. He knew that smile all to well actually. That was the 'I'm going to deal with this, but I'm not happy about it' smile. 

"I'm perfect baby." Kalani said turning a little in his arms to kiss his lips softly. 

"I'll see you later Kalani, bye Caleb." Jenny said, obviously not wanting to listen to the loviedovie crap between the two of them. 

"See ya later Jenny," Kalani called after her. She settle against him again, her head in the crook of his neck. "So what are we doing today?"

He smiled lightly at her and pursed his lips a moment before speaking. "Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, then I've got practice, then we can do whatever you want."

"Oh, practice." She grimaced a little, "I won't worry to much about it then. We'll just meet here then?"

"Sure, why not." Caleb said smiling lightly toward her. "I've got patrol tonight though, so I've gotta leave the common room at ten." He didn't tell her, but this was the time he was planning on spending in the prefect bathroom, taking Viktor's advice. 

"Sounds like a plan." She said sighing softly against his neck. 

Potions was a breeze yet again today. There was really nothing to it when it came to Caleb, he even started adding in his own little tweaks to the potions, just to see if it would work. Sometimes the potion came out even stronger then it was supposed to. Other times it threatened to blow them all up and he quickly had to reverse the process. The French woman didn't bother him at all this class, and he preffered it that way honestly. The less trouble he was in with Kalani the better. Things were finally going good, and for some reason, he didn't feel like anything was going to go wrong. 

He felt good all the way through the day. Kalani with him then entire time until Defense against the Dark arts. He traded seats with Potter, while briefly explaining they changed the practice time. Caleb found it very convenient that Potter decided he wouldn't be able to make it to practice. Hopefully Viktor over heard this, maybe he wouldn't have to worry about scoring probably close to two hundred points in one game after all. The best case scenario would be Viktor kicking Potter off the team, naming him captain, and letting him hold tryouts for a new seeker. However the chances of this happening, he knew all to well, were very slim. Potter's fame was just to much for Viktor to go up against, and he understood completely. 

Though he sat directly beside her, Brionne didn't say a word to him all day. It was beautiful. Everything seemed to be going his way, and he was going to do everything in his power to keep it that way. Caleb gathered his stuff after class, and with a nod to Professor Krum, he turned and fled the classroom toward the pitch. 

His team was there and ready before he even arrived. It was amazing what a little hope could do to a bunch of skilled players. He pulled his practice robes on and jogged out into the pitch. There was a large group of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students up high in the bleachers, to which he supposed also contained Kalani and Jenny as well. "Alright ladies and gents." The familiar Irish articulation of their should-be captain rang toward them. He lifted his hand and caught the quaffle thrown by Leroy. "Lets get this going. Tom, Fred, Let out them bludgers. I want a full speed practice today. Gentleman, and Amanda, we _will_ win this match on Friday."

They all kicked off simultaneously and off the bludgers went. The only ball not in use today would be he snitch, and that was simply because the way they were about to play it was completely irrelevant. He started off with the quaffle, bobbing and weaving in and out of imaginary defenders and dodging the path of the violent bludgers. He zipped the ball across the pitch to Leroy, who dropped it immediately to Amanda, then in the knick of time tossed it back up to him. With a mighty punch, he nailed the quaffle right between Gage's gloved awaiting hands. "Gotta kick it up Gage. We're going all out." He said moving back to the other side of the pitch. 

One thing that was so amazing about his relationship with Gage was the competitive nature. They grew up like brothers, always trying to one-up the other. When Gage decided he wanted to be a Keeper, Caleb automatically took on the role of chaser. However with the competitiveness came smack talk, however neither of them let it get to them. It simply made them work even harder to achieve whatever it was they couldn't. By the end of this practice, Caleb, who was the best prospect to go straight to the pro's out of school, could barely get a goal passed his 'cousin'. 

The practice went longer then he'd expected, and by the time they finished the sun had already began to set. Caleb sped toward the stands and came to an abrupt stop right above Kalani who grinned up at him. "I am sooo sorry baby, Meet me outside the locker room in ten minutes?" 

"Of course!" She yelled up to him, to which he grinned down at her and then went into a perfect nose dive directly toward the ground. 

He showered quickly and changed back into his clothing. He didn't even talk to anyone, but to tell them that the next practice was scheduled for tomorrow at the same time. Quickly leaving the room he moved up to Kalani and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry hon, I just lost track of time."

"Its fine Caleb, I understand, you boys and your quidditch." She smiled gently up at him and slipped onto her tippytoes to kiss his lips softly. "Lets go for a walk." 

He nodded slightly. "Alright, lets go." They started off toward the lake, walking hand in hand, fingers intertwined within the others. He smiled softly as she pulled in closer to him and wrapped his arm around her back. The sun was going down on the lake, it was absolutely beautiful this time of day. The sweet mixture of orange, red and blue, glittering off the lake front, the clouds changing from their regular puffy white to beautiful masses of purple and grey, and the slow sound of the tide coming in and sliding over the rocky beach. 

They sat down in the grass, a few yards back from the rocky beach to watch the sunset. He sat down, his legs spread enough so she could sit between his knees and lean back against his chest. He buried his nose in her soft, velvet like, locks and stared up at the lake. "Its beautiful," She muttered softly. 

"Not nearly as much as you." He whispered lightly into her hair. He smiled a little wider at the extremely corny comment that seemed to slip out before he could really think about it. She sighed softly and snuggled closer to him. They sat there for a long while after he sun had completely set, not saying a single word. Nothing was needed to be said, it was the beauty of their relationship. She truly understood him. 

"Come on.." She patted his knee softly. "Lets get back up to the common room."

They stood slowly and walked toward the common room as the cool evening air came over them. Climbing through the portrait hole, he guided her over to their chair by the fire where they sat again, her on his lap as usual. No one bothered them, which was more then he could ask of any of them. Even Gage didn't say anything to him, though he was occupied with a couple of girls himself. Caleb got comfortable on the chair as she sunk into her normal position, her head in the crook of his neck. She yawned against his chest and he knew exactly what was coming, however he didn't have the heart to stop her. 

She fell asleep on his lap, and he knew his shift was starting soon. He had to get her up to her bed. Slowly he positioned himself under her so that he could lift her, then slowly and steadily lifted her up. Smiling softly down at her as she shifted a bit in his arms. She wasn't all that heavy, however he was the one that tangoed with dragons every summer, so perhaps he wasn't the best judge. He climbed the stairs, trying his best not to jar her to much as he went. 

No, he wasn't supposed to be in the girls dorm, but he had to get her to bed before he left. He couldn't just leave her down stairs. Caleb slowly moved toward her bed and softly sat her down, however the bed directly to her right, behind his back, he heard someone stir. "C-Caleb?" A tired feminine voice called out softly. 

"Hey Jenny." He whispered softly as he turned around. 

"I was just dreaming about you," She began to ramble on about her dream in that sleepy 'I have no control of what I'm saying' kind of way. "You were sitting in a meadow and I laid my head in your lap and we were" She yawned loudly. "Watching the clouds."

"Sounds beautiful, Jenny," He whispered softly. "Go back to sleep okay?" He stepped toward her and pulled her covers up over her night gown and tucking her in. "I'll see you in the morning." 

"MmmKay, Good night Caleb." She said settling back into her bed. 

"Good night Jenny." he said slowly taking a step back and turning to look down at Kalani. He leaned down and softly kissed her cheek. "Sleep well, my flower." He quickly, but silently fled from the room. He took the steps two at a time until he was caught by the collar and dragged to the side. 

He felt cool lips slam against his, and he stopped, shocked. The feel of a tongue breaking his lips made him push himself back and look down at the source. Brionne. The beautiful young French woman must have seen him come in and wanted to catch him by surprise. "Good evening Caleb." She said coyly. 

"What the hell?!" He hissed at her. "What is your problem?" 

"I don't think I'm the one with the problem here, dear Caleb. You see, I am irresistible, and I will not be denied what I want." She grabbed his collar again and pulled him into her, and no matter how much it turned him on he continued to fight her off. 

"To damn bad, Brionne." He said stepping out of her arms reach. 

"You will be mine Caleb O'Shannon. This I promise you." She snapped at him before storming up the stairs. 

He literally sprinted for the prefect bathroom from that point. Thanking Merlin that no one was out and about at this time. He stepped into the prefect bathroom and took a deep, calming set of breaths. He turned on the enormous, pool-sized bathtub and all of its many faucets came on at once. 

Sinking slowly into the bath, he looked around, wondering what it was about this place that Professor Krum told him would help so much. He shook his head slowly. Caleb wasn't even in the mood to try to figure this one out. He sighed softly and basked in the hot bath. It truly was soothing, however, how that solved his problems he would never know. He began to drift off to sleep, probably not the smartest thing to do in a giant bathtub, where no one would find you until the next prefect came in. 

Sleep slipped him deep into his subconscious, where he found something that he wasn't expecting in the least. "Good evening young man." An old man spoke to him, brilliant silver beard that ran down to nearly the end of his midsection. "Professor Krum said you may need my assistance." The man's voice was filled with knowledge, so he could only imagine what his brain was full of, which was an odd thought in itself. 

"Professor Krum?" He nodded slightly "Yes he told me to come and relax in the tub and.." He was cut off by the older, much wiser man. 

"I know dear boy, Tell me what's on your mind." He spoke in the soft tone, his halfmoon spectacles low on his nose.

"Who are you?" 

"You can call me Al," He said smiling softly. "Now please," He waved his hand toward him indicating he should continue, or rather start. 

"Okay, Uhm…Where do I start? How about this rectangle I'm stuck in."

"oh yes, your relationship issues. Not my forte, but we shall see what I can do for you" Al said nodding slowly toward him. 

"Okay, I've been with my girlfriend off and on for the last four years or so, and I like her a lot, but I recently decided that I sorta have feelings for my best friends little sister." Caleb said which brought on a wince and an 'ouch' from Al. "Yeah, and then we get this French exchange student and she's constantly trying to get me to go to her…I just don't know what to do anymore Al." 

"Do you like Kalani?" 

"Yeah I mean…" He paused a second then looked up at the old man. "How'd you know her name?" 

"I'm in your head, dear boy, answer the question." 

"Of course I do." 

"How much?"

"I'd do anything for her,"

"Then what exactly is the dilemma here?" Al said raising an eyebrow at him. 

"I…" He paused a second. There was no possible way this could be as simple as that. He just had to find the one he was most comfortable with and say he didn't need the rest of them? "Wow…I feel really stupid for even asking about that one now.." 

"No need to feel stupid dear Caleb," Al said shaking his head a bit. "Now what is your problem with the young Potter?" 

"Your in my head, do you really need me to tell you?" 

"No, but its good for you to get it out of your system." Al said smiling that old, peaceful smile. 

"He's just…" He sighed a little. "He's constantly number one, but he doesn't even deserve it. He is a mediocre wizard at best, and I'm not just saying that because I can't stand him. He uses his grandfather's fame as a launching pad to take over the school. He's dragging my quidditch team down and he can't help but ruin everything I plan."

"Sounds like Harry's grandson is quite the pain." 

"You don't know the half of it."

"Actually I do, I'm in your head remember?" 

"Oh right." 

"Now, in this, you don't need to do anything. As far as your quidditch goes, you do exactly as you planned. You can win without him, and I anticipate after you win the game you will have a bit more backing and you may be able to get Viktor to finally cut him so you can get a new seeker." Al said softly, "I'd suggest the other young woman that is a prefect of your house, she has always wanted to play, but she can only play seeker, She is quite good."

"How do you…" The old man patted his head with the tip of one long slender finger. "Right..Well, thank you Al." He said lightly looking down. "I think that's all I got." 

"I have a question for you now, young Caleb." 

"What is it?" Caleb said looking up at him with interest. 

"Why do you think you owe it to your Grandfather to work at the camp with your parents? You have so much potential, you can be whatever you want to be, yet you want to resort to working with dragons for the rest of your life." 

He nodded slightly. "I've always loved working with the dragons. I know there are a million other things I'd love to do, and could easily get into…I just…I can't imagine leaving the family business like that." He shook his head lightly. "My family would be heartbroken if I didn't."

"I don't think so, I think that your family would be proud that you actually made something of yourself." Al patted his shoulder softly. "Think on that, You can do whatever you want dear boy. Think of what's best for you and your future family." The old man's knowledgeable voice sounded in his head as everything began to fade. "And remember, I'm always right here in your head, whenever you need me." 

He jolted awake, the once hot water, now cooler and the bubble all faded. He shook his head slowly and pulled himself out of the tub, quickly toweling himself dry and pulling on his clothes. He had to say. That was the most useful bath he has ever taken.


End file.
